Sonny With A Chance Of True Love
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: A typical romance between Chad and Sonny, but with some interesting twists! Pure Channy and very entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever story on Fan Fiction so any reviews would be very helpful! **

**This is a pure Channy story - i love the episodes!!**

**My best friend told me about about Fan Fic and i couldn't wait to see what everyone thought about my story.**

**Hope you enjoy....**

**Rebel's Girl.**

* * *

**Sonny With A Chance of True Love**

**Chapter 1**

SPOV

"Pretty please Tawni!" Sonny pleaded with her friend.

"Sorry, Sonny. I'm too busy at the moment" The pretty blond replied. Sonny looked at Tawni who was filing her nails to perfection.

"Oh yeah, you're so busy," Sonny said sarcastically. "I can't make this party happen on my own!" Sonny pleaded again.

Tawni stood up from the sofa in their dressing room. "No can do sweetie, sorry" Tawni smiled and sat down in from of her massive mirror.

"Agh!" Sonny huffed and walked out of the room.

_Why won't any one help me?_ Sonny thought to herself. Both Nico and Grady said they didn't have time and Zora was too busy playing tricks on people to care.

Her best friend was coming to see her from home and Sonny wanted to have a party for her, as her birthday was coming up. But no body seemed to want to help her make this party happen! Just as she was walking down the hall, a tall, blond haired boy emerged from one of the rooms.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Monroe! How's it going?" Chad joked. But Sonny wasn't in the mood for it today. "Not now Cooper." Sonny replied coolly as she strode past him.

"Woah! Sonny's not smiling, something's up." Chad laughed running to catch up with her.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood Chad!" Sonny replied angrily as he matched her pace.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad asked, his smile leaving his face and a hint of concern in his voice.

"My best friends coming from Westconsin and I want to throw her a birthday party. I've asked all my friends and non-of them will help me. I haven't seen her for so long and I want her to have loads of fun while she's here…" Suddenly Sonny remembered who she was taking too and she stopped abruptly. Chad noticed her silence.

"So…?" Chad urged.

"It doesn't matter, you don't care anyway." Sonny replied quietly.

"Why do you always assume I don't care?!" Chad said defensively.

"Why should you? My own friends don't." Sonny moaned feeling tears well up in her eyes. Chad fell silent for a minute with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I might just be able to help you Monroe." Chad said.

CPOV

_Well this is weird. Why am I helping Sonny?_ Chad thought. Chad wondered why he always felt like this when he was around her – the urge to tryand make her happy. He brushed of the thought. _No,_ he thought, _I don't feel anything towards Sonny._ But Chad new deep down that he was lying to himself.

"Talk to me" Sonny replied and they started walking again.

"Well, MacKenzie Falls has just finished a party scene and there's tuns of party stuff lying around behind the sets. You could use that, if you like." Chad smiled innocently.

"Really! Thanks Chad!" Sonny exclaimed wrapping her arms around him in excitement. He hugged her back quickly. Chad could see a faint blush on her cheeks as he released her.

"Um… I'm… going to find Marshal, see if I can use the hall for the party. Bye Chad." Sonny smiled shyly and walked away.

Chad stared at Sonny as she walked away, still trying to understand this feeling he always felt, he felt like he actually cared for Sonny. _No way!_ He thought. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not care for others!_

Chad tried to convince himself over and over again that this wasn't true but something about Sonny pulled him in. He couldn't help it. Chad shrugged and walked to the MacKenzie Falls set and began to look around for any party stuff he could find. He was right though. Stuff was everywhere! Sparkly lights were hanging from chairs, decorations had been chucked into corners and pastic plates, knifes, forks and cups where put on a table by the back wall. Chad grabbed a box and started putting stuff into it.

SPOV

"Thanks Marshal!" Sonny called walking out of his office. Marshal has agreed to let Sonny use the hall so now she needed to sort everything out. That night her best friend called.

"Hi Sonny! How are you?" Jessica's voice laughed from the phone.  
"I'm good thanks, and you" Sonny replied.

"Not too bad. I can't wait to see you! Only five days left." Jessica said excitedly. Sonny felt very excited too.

Half an hour later she put the phone down. Sonny had managed tell Jess to bring some nice clothes with her and not given too much away.

"Was that your friend then? The one that's coming here?" Tawni asked Sonny after listening to her conversation.

"Yeah, she's so excited." Sonny smiled to herself. Wait until she sees what Sonny has got planned for her!

"So… When is she coming?" Tawni said, trying to sound uninterested.

"In five days." Sonny replied. Then it hit her. How on earth was she going to get her party ready in five days! She had so much to do.

"Um, Sonny, I was thinking… I'm not as busy as I thought I was and, well… do you still wasn't my help?" Tawni asked slowly, glancing up at Sonny.

"Seriously!" Sonny said unbelievably. "I'd love your help Tawni! I've got so much to do!" Sonny smiled warmly.  
Tawni smiled back. "So, what should we do?"

Sonny jumped at the sound of her phone mooing, cutting Tawni off. She looked at the caller ID – Chad. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach. What's the matter with me? Sonny thought. It's only Chad for goodness sake.

Sonny took a deep breath to steady herself, then put a finger up to Tawni to signal she'd be a minute.

"Hello? Sonny answered.

"Hey Sonny, I got some party decorations for you. Meet me out side stage 2?" Chad said hopefully. Tawni was watching Sonny on the phone. She noticed her reaction. Tawni new when people were crushing on others and Sonny wadefinately showing the signs for it.

"Oh, okay! See you in a minute." Sonny put the phone down. Wow, Chad is going to help me. Sonny thought. That strange feeling in her stomach was still there.

That was all Tawni needed, the blush topped it all off. "Oh my God! You're blushing! Who was that!" Tawni asked and grabbed Sonny's phone impatiently. Sonny saw Tawni's eyes widen as she looked through her calling box.

"Chad! No way. You're crushing on Chad!" Tawni exclaimed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i'm trying to get the main plot out so sorry if you think i rushed into it!**

**But there are many secrets left to come...**

**Just like to say a special thanks to ImaginationBird - who helped me get this story going and gave me some brilliant ideas.**

**If all goes well, i'd like to update every day or so, so that no one is left waiting! I love a good cliff hanger =]**

**Please feel free to review! I'd love to hear thoughts!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

"Who was that?" Came a sweet voice from behind Chad. He looked into his dressing room mirror and saw Portlyn smiling in the reflection.

"Oh, just Sonny." Chad tried to sound casual.

"Sonny? Why are you calling her for?" Portlyn asked sweetly but she couldn't disguise the hint of jealously in her voice.

"I'm helping her throw a party for her friend." Chad replied avoiding eye contact with Portlyn.

"What? You are actually _helping _someone! That's new!" Portlyn laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Chad replied smiling slightly.

Portlyn raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Okay, I guess I am that bad." Chad laughed.

"So," Portlyn asked, getting back to the point. "Why _are_ you helping Sonny? She's a Random remember?" Portlyn replied.

"So?" Chad snapped defensively. Portlyn smiled mysteriously.

"Now Chad, have you got a little crush on Sonny Monroe?" Portlyn teased.

"No! Shut up Port." Chad grumbled.

She laughed, "Come on Chad, I may not be the brightest person around, but I know these things. You like her don't you!" All Portlyn's jealously had vanished and was replaced by amusement.

"Go away Port." Chad moaned. He hated that she seemed to know he liked Sonny, and that he still wasn't sure. He should be the first to know!

"Hey, do you want some help with those boxes?" Portlyn asked looking at the six boxes by the dressing room door.

"Please" Chad nodded.

Portlyn and Chad carried the boxes to stage 2's large front door. Chad leaned against the wall to wait for Sonny. Chad heard his friends phone buss with a text. "See you later Chad" She smiled and walked back into the stage 2.

SPOV

Tawni put down her own phone and grinned at Sonny who still wasn't sure how to answer her assumption. "I don't like Chad." Sonny whispered.

"Oh please! Sonny, stop pretending that you don't like him. I know you do." Tawni grinned.

"But that's the problem! I'm not sure how I feel. When I think of Chad, I don't see him in that way, but when I'm near him I constantly blush and I get nervous." Sonny explained.

Tawni nodded thoughtfully. "You just need a little push in fates direction. You'll see how much you two like each other as soon as you get over your nervousness and stop seeing him as just a friend." Tawni finished, pleased with her little speech.

"But I don't even know if he like's me! What good is that?" Sonny moaned. Tawni's phone bussed. Sonny looked over curiously, and saw Tawni grin.

"Oh, I think he does. But don't you have some where you need to be?" Tawni reminded. Oh crap! Sonny said she'd meet Chad 5 minutes ago!

"Bye Tawn!" Sonny called and ran out of dressing room.

"Hi!" Sonny called waving at Chad who was looking for her. He lifted a hand in response. As she reached him she realised that Chad had more than just some party decorations, he had six boxes full.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. All this for one scene?" Sonny asked bewilderedly as she stared at all boxes.

"Yup." Chad smiled, obviously not bothered by her lateness.

Chad and Sonny took all the boxes to the hall.

"So, where do we start?" Chad asked.

"Sorry?" Sonny said, shocked. She knew Chad agreed to get her some party stuff but he hadn't expected him to stay and help too.

"Where do we start? Chad repeated.

Chad and Sonny took all the stuff out of the boxes and began putting all the lights around the room. Chad left the room for a minute and returned with a large black radio. He turned the volume up and he and Sonny started to sing along with the tunes. Eventually Chad got bored with hanging up lights and started flicking bits of plastic cup at Sonny. Just as he knew she would, she threw loads of plastic back and they ended up in fits of laughter. _Wow,_ Sonny thought, _this is actually fun!_

Sonny looked down at herself, she was covered in tiny pieces of plastic and it was stuck in her hair too. She began pulling the bits out of her hair.

She looked over at Chad, he was flicking bits out of his hair too. Once Sonny's hair and clothes were free of plastic, she made her way over to the remaining box. But as she walked her feet got caught in some rope lights and she fell to the floor with a bump. "Ouch!" Sonny laughed as she landed on her butt.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" Chad said rushing over. He knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine" Sonny laughed and sat up straight.

Suddenly she realised how close Chad was. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She could feel electricity burning through her veins. She looked up into his warm blue eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Chad placed his hand gently under her chin and pulled her face towards his.

"I knew it!" Tawni exclaimed from the entrance to the hall.

She and Chad turned and Chad let go of her face.

"We can read you two like an open book!" Another voice laughed from behind Tawni. Sonny saw Chad stiffen slightly as Portlyn walked out into sight.

"I knew there was something up when Chad told me he was helping Sonny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!!**

** I forgot to mention in my last two chapters, that i don't own Sonny with a chance or anything on disney channel.**

**(Though i wish i did!!)**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! I'm certainly enjoying writing it! Never been a fan of one-shots myself, i like multi-chapters!**

**Any reviews are deeply appriciated and any idea's would be great!**

**Here's my third chapter, things really start hitting off with Chad and Sonny now. Hope no one thinks i've rushed into it, but there's so many more things to happpen after they are a couple and it's no fun to start a story with them already together! **

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

SPOV

"So let me get this straight," Sonny spoke to Portlyn and Tawni. This was after Chad had made an excuse to leave, Sonny felt he must have been embarrassed. She was too, but it was easier to talk when there was only girls in the conversation. "You text Tawni saying Chad likes me and Tawni you…?" Sonny asked again completely shocked.

"I text her back saying that you felt the same way. Portlyn told me that Chad definitely likes you and that he's waiting outside stage 2. That's when I told you that you were late." Tawni explained.

Sonny felt her anger slowly rising. "Firstly, it's non of your business! Secondly, I thought you two hated each other, let alone have each others mobile numbers and thirdly, why the hell didn't you come in 5 minutes later!" Sonny shouted.

Both girls looked surprised. "I guess I didn't look at it that way." Portlyn wavered.

"And we've never hated each other. We just never had anything to talk about until now." Tawni smiled lightly.

"Well thanks guys. We didn't even get to kiss because you two barged in, now I feel even more confused about my feelings and I doubt Chad will ever talk to me again!" Sonny shrieked.

"Calm down Sonny!" Portlyn said, "Of course Chad will talk to you again. What are you on about?"

"Did you see his face when he left! I bet he's feeling so embarrassed. You two just walk in on us and then try to explain to me that you were gossiping behind our backs! You didn't even know how we felt at the time. Now I'm even more confused." Sonny groaned.

"Sonny, do you like Chad?" Tawni asked simply.

"I'm not sure..." Sonny began.

"_Not sure!_" Tawni exclaimed, "You basically just admitted to us that you _wanted _Chad to kiss you, and yet you still say you're _not sure!!!_"

"I don't know Tawni! I just don't know!" Sonny sobbed, and with that she pushed past them and ran from the hall.

Sonny decided she needed to find Chad. She'd never know how he truly felt if she didn't ask now. She ran to the MacKenzie Falls dressing rooms and knocked on Chad's door, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying. She was just so confused.

"Chad? It's Sonny. I need to talk to you." Sonny called from the door.

"Sonny?" Chad replied as he reached the door. He looked at her tear stained face and put his arms around her. Sonny hugged him back.

"Shh, Sonny. It's ok." Chad cooed as Sonnys tears slowed.

"I'm so sorry Chad, i don't even know why i'm crying anymore. I'm just so confused." Sonny mumbled.

"Me too." Chad whispered.

"Are you alright?" Sonny asked pulling away from him so she could see his face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. A bit embarrassed I guess." Chad shrugged._ This was knew, Chad Dylan Cooper _never _felt embarrassed._ Chad thought. He lead Sonny into his dressing room and they sat down on his dark blue sofa.

"Look Chad, I'm really sorry. I should have never told talked to Tawni about anything, she knows me too well and I should have guessed she'd know how I felt before I did but­­- "

"Forget Tawni, Sonny. This is between me and you." Chad cut her off.

Sonny swallowed. Chad fell silent for a minute.

CPOV

"Chad?" Sonny asked after she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

Chad looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. There was no way he could mistake the way _he_ felt. It felt so right being near Sonny. He liked to make her laugh and see her happy. But, this was not what was going through his head right now. He knew he loved her. He could never say that he didn't or that he wasn't sure if he did. He loved her with all his heart but –what would his cast mates think about him being in love with a So Random? What if this ruined everything? All that he'd worked for? The friendship he had with Sonny? He knew all MacKenzie Falls (except for Portlyn) would never agree to this. But Chad couldn't control himself. He loved Sonny and they'd just have to face everything else together. He wondered how Sonny felt. After all, thinking like this was pointless if she didn't feel the same way.

"Sonny, how do you feel about me?" Chad asked softy.

Sonny hesitated. "I…I think I love you" Sonny whispered back. Sonny hoped she was right. She still wasn't completely sure how she felt, but at this moment, she just wanted to be closer to him, to look into his eyes sparkly blue eyes again. There was no other explanation to this feeling but love.

Chad placed his hand on her cheek and whispered, "I love you too."

He pulled Sonny toward him gently and pressed his lips lightly against hers. He felt her soft lips touch his for a long moment and then he released her, feeling nothing but pure happiness.

SPOV

Sonny couldn't explain the way she felt. She wanted to run screaming around the room, but at the same time, she wanted to stay here resting her forehead against Chad's forever. She knew this was right. She belonged with him.

The two sat unmoving for a few minutes but then Chad broke the silence.

"Sonny," he asked softly, sitting up to face her. Their eyes met. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sonny didn't hesitate anymore. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Chad." Sonny smiled. She pressed her lips lightly to his once more and stood up. He stood up with her like a gentleman. "I've got to go see Tawni." Sonny said confidently. "Work things out." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, bye Sonny." Chad grinned.

With one last cheeky grin, Sonny turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter everyone! I'm quite proud of it =]**

**Please review, i love to hear your thoughts!**

**This is quite a long chapter, but i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**Next Chapter, she how the MacKenzie Falls cast take the news =P  
**

**Please Review!!**

**Rebel's Girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._  
**

** I'm quite proud of this chapter. It's not one of the best but it shows the first MacKenzie Falls problem =P**

**It clears some stuff up too and i promise the next chapter with be better! **

**Will have the next chapter up very soon!**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

SPOV

Sonny walked slowly back to her dressing room. She knew Tawni was going to have a fit. _At least now you know how you feel. _Sonny reminded herself.

As she walked in, she saw Tawni looking at her reflection in the mirror. Sonny rolled her eyes and began to walk to her dressing table. Tawni stood up as she walked passed and pulled her into an awkward hug. Sonny patted her back nervously.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." Tawni said uncertainly.

"What?" Sonny asked shocked. No way was Tawni apologising to her! She pulled away gently too look into her friends troubled eyes.

"I'm sorry because you were right. It wasn't any off my business and I shouldn't have been gossiping to Portlyn." Tawni looked ashamed.

"It's ok Tawni. I forgive you." Sonny said reassuringly. She smiled.

"Oh, and I'm sorry that you and Chad didn't get to kiss. I guess that would have sorted your feelings out-" Tawni stopped and grinned when she saw Sonny's face. "Oh my God! You kissed! Where?" Tawni asked.

"Well, I went to find Chad and he was in his dressing room. He seemed to feel the same way as me, confused and a bit embarrassed. But, we talked things out and Chad asked me if I liked him. I guess at that point I was so involved in the conversation that I said yes and he kissed me. After the kiss I knew I was right. I did love him" Sonny finished. It felt weird telling Tawni this. She didn't normally care. But she seemed to be listening intently. Sonny sighed.

"I'm so pleased for you. I hate to say I told you so but…" Tawni laughed.

"Go on, you can say it." Sonny smiled.

"I told you so!" Tawni laughed loudly. "I wonder how Mackenzie Falls is gonna react." Tawni wondered out loud.

"What?!" Sonny had completely forgotten about the snobby MacKenzie Falls cast. Great, what were they going to think!

"Well, me and Portlyn are going to keep quiet. So you and Chad can tell everyone when your ready. But…" Tawni looked slightly worried. "They won't be happy Sonny." She warned.

Sonny knew. She wasn't sure what they'd do, but she knew they would try something to split her and Chad up. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm going to text Portlyn the news. She'll be ecstatic!" Tawni grinned and started speed texting.

"Why would Portlyn be ecstatic?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, Portlyn works with Chad every day. She noticed that whenever Chad talked about you he seemed happy and was fun to be around. She's looking forward to him being in a happy mood for a change." Tawni chuckled.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

CPOV

Chad sat looking at the door where Sonny had left a few minutes ago. Before he decided to get up, Portlyn ran screaming quietly into Chad dressing room. She was obviously being quiet for a reason. Chad watched her run in slightly worried.

"Yes! You're together!" Portlyn laughed and hugged Chad. He hugged her back quickly. Portlyn always got over excited about things. It was worse after a rehearsal because she had to be so calm and serene.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" Chad said happily. Whenever he thought off Sonny he felt happier.

"Tawni." Portlyn smiled.

"God, you two gossip like old women." Chad mumbled.

"So," Portlyn said more seriously. "What you going to do about them lot?" Portlyn asked facing the door, which let to the main room where the cast usually hung about between filming.

"Nothing." Chad said simply. "If they've got a problem, they come and tell me. It won't make a difference but it will show me who's worth staying on the show."

Portlyn smiled. "You always have an answer for everything."

SPOV

At lunch, Chad came to find Sonny and they walked to the cafeteria together. Chad held Sonny's hand. "Chad, do they know?" Sonny asked as they approached the door. She had told Nico, Grady and Zora and they were all fine with it. _As long as you still spend time with us, we don't mind. _Nico had spoken for everyone. Sonny was grateful she had such good friends. She didn't think this would be the same for Chad's 'friends' though.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Sonny felt lots of eyes staring at them. Chad didn't seem to care so she followed his lead.

The MacKenzie Falls cast were clearly angry when Chad sat down with the Rnadoms and not them. All through lunch Sonny felt very awkward. Tawni had smiled and given her reassuring looks but she was still nervous.

When lunch closed to an end, she and Chad walked out of the cafeteria. As they walked outside the cafeteria, most of the MacKenzie Falls cast gathered in front of them. Chad lifted his chin to them in arrogance. "What do you want?" Chad demanded.

"Chad, you can't really be serious about dating a _So Random_." A tall, dark haired boy snapped at him.

Sonny noticed the rest of her cast had arrived and were standing protectively next to her. She clutched Chad's hand tighter and flashed her friends appreciative looks.

"Yes, I am serious." Chad retorted.

"But, their our enemies!" The boy snapped again. One of the pretty girls behind him grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Mike, your going to get yourself fired! Leave it." Rose hushed to him. She was obviously going out with him.

He shrugged her hand off.

"Mike, it's non of your business who I'm dating. You should listen to your girl. Back. Off." Chad glared at him furiously.

"Please Mike!" Rose pleaded again. She could tell Chad wasn't messing about.

Mike grabbed her hand and stalked off. The rest of the cast watched. Sonny looked at all their beautiful faces. Some didn't look as if they didn't like Sonny, but others stared at her as if she had just ruined everything.

"Go on, get back to the set. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to you all." Chad said, you could tell he was still irritated. The rest of the cast obeyed. Some walked of willingly but others hesitated but eventually followed.

Chad turned toward Sonny.

"I'm sorry Sonny." He said. "I didn't know they'd cause a scene. I thought they'd have more brains than that." Chad said disgustedly.

"It's ok." Sonny replied but she was still shaky.

"You better watch your boys, Chip, or we'll have a fight on our hands." Nico said threateningly at Chad. Grady nodded with him. Sonny knew Nico and Grady had accepted that she was dating Chad, but that didn't mean they had to like him.

"It won't get that far. I promise you." Chad said grimly. He kissed Sonny gently and turned and walked toward his set, his fists clenched and his jaw tight.

* * *

**Oooooh, Chad's not too happy. Next chapter even better!**

**Sorry for changing POV's so much, but it's worth knowing what is happening with both characters and what they think.  
**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!  
**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW! =D**

**Rebel's Girl X  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really long chapter! But i think you'll enjoy it =D**

**_Once again, i do not own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._  
**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! You wont be dissapointed! Keeps getting better...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

CPOV

"What the _hell_ was that!" Chad said furiously at Mike.

"You can't expect us just to stand by while you date one of our enemies!" Mike replied. The rest of the cast hovered uncomfortably.

"Yes I do expect that! You don't have anything to do with Sonny! This doesn't concern you, it's non-of your business!" Chad shouted in outrage. He was so angry. How could this boy talk to him like this and start a fight right in front of Sonny!

"Chad, please. Here me out, you don't belong together!" Mike snapped back.

"I should fire you right now! How dare you tell me I don't belong with Sonny!" Chad shouted back. _No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do._

"What ever." Mike replied, clearly giving up. He knew Chad wouldn't stop. He was stubborn, just like Sonny.

"This isn't over. If you value your job you'll leave this alone." Chad said threateningly. "And that goes for the rest of you!" Chad yelled at the rest of his cast, who were panic-stricken.

He turned on his heel and stalked off to his dressing room. Chad slammed the door behind him. He couldn't believe it! He'd only been going out with Sonny for an hour. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. _

Chad pushed the thought away, he couldn't be with out Sonny. She was his sunshine, she was all he'd ever wanted.

_After Chad had stormed off, Mike turned to the rest of the cast._

"_You don't agree with him do you?" Mike asked._

_Most of the cast shook their heads. Mike looked at the other members. They stared back and walked away, all but one. Rose._

"_Rose, you're not seriously against me are you?" Mike growled at his girlfriend._

"_Mike, Chad's right. This isn't any of your business! Just leave it alone. I don't see how you don't understand. After all, love is very strong." Rose reached out and stroked his hand._

"_No, I don't understand. I'll fix this, whatever it takes. Love comes after what is right." Mike threatened Rose._

"_What if this is wrong! What if you're _not _right!" Rose cried. She threw his hand back and folded her arms. _

"_If this turns into anything, I'm with Chad. He's doing the right thing. I know love and it always comes first. ALWAYS!" Rose glared at him. "I don't know what I saw in you." She said grimly. With one last look at the rest of the cast, she stormed off, ripping off the bracelet Mike had bought for her and threw it to the ground. _

SPOV

"You ok Sonny?" Tawni asked her friend as she slumped down on to the sofa, her legs finally giving way. She was under a lot of pressure at the moment and this really wasn't helping. Then again, the only time she's been able to relax, even for a second, was when Chad was with her.

Sonny changed the subject. "Will you help me this afternoon?" Sonny asked Tawni, "I've still got to empty that last box and hang all the lights up for the party." Sonny yawned. A wide grin spread across Tawni's face. Sonny looked at her questioningly.

"Well, when you left the hall, me and Portlyn felt really bad so we did it for you." Tawni grinned. "I think it's looking quite good if I say so myself" She boasted.

"I've got to see this." Sonny jumped up and jogged to the hall, Tawni following at a steady walk in her stilettos. When Sonny reached the hall, she found loads of lights hanging up all over the walls, the box completely empty and all the decorations splashed around all over the place, filling the hall with colour. All the mess from her and Chad's plastic fight was cleaned up and the place looked spotless. Tawni reached her just as she sighed.

"Not bad huh?" Tawni smiled.

"Tawni it's brilliant! Just how I wanted it. But how did you do everything so quickly? I was only gone for about half an hour." Sonny asked.

"Me and Portlyn are very similar. We didn't need to tell each other what to do because we just did it! It didn't take too long." She said happily.

Sonny was over the moon. It looked amazing. Now, it was ready for the tables and chairs, which will also need decorating. Sonny hugged Tawni quickly, as not to make it awkward and grabbed her wrist. "Will you help me chose some music?" Sonny asked as they walked off.

"Sure! I've got a whole range of Tawni Tunes!" Tawni laughed and the girls walked back to their dressing rooms.

The next day was very busy, all the So Random cast had sketches all day and Sonny hardly got to see Chad apart from lunch. Chad sat with the Randoms again but no one in the MacKenzie Falls cast even looked over. Sonny wondered what Chad must have said to get them to back off.

"Sonny, do you want to go out tonight?" Chad asked her casually.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Sonny asked.

"Well, anywhere. I don't mind. The media will find out soon enough anyway." Chad replied.

Sonny's heard skipped a beat. She had completely forgot about the media. "How about ice skating?" Chad asked. Sonny noticed some of Chad's cast were now listening. She tried to ignore them.

"Ice skating?" Sonny had never considered it, with the hot weather and all. She hadn't skated since she was very young but Sonny might be able to pick it up again. "Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled up at him.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled back and rested his hand on her soft cheek. "What would I do with out you Monroe?" He joked.

Later that evening, Sonny got changed into her warm blue jeans, a short sleeved, light purple top and a long sleeved light blue sweater. She decided she could take the sweater off after they finished. At seven o'clock, Chad knocked on Tawni and Sonny's dressing room door. Sonny grabbed her purse and called bye to Tawni before reaching the door and pulling it open. She couldn't help but stare at Chad. He was wearing light blue jeans with a white button down shirt and a tan jumper on top. His clothes hugged his slim figure perfectly and Sonny couldn't help but think that he looked gorgeous. Even though he was smiling at her, she could still see some tightness in his beautiful features.

"You look lovely." Chad told Sonny, waking her up from her trance.

Sonny smiled at him, "Like wise." She replied. Chad held out his hand and she took it.

When they reached the ice rink in Chad's flashy sports car, Sonny couldn't help but notice some paparazzi hanging around by the side of the rink.

"What on earth?" Sonny heard Chad say as he noticed them too.

"What are they doing here?" Sonny wondered as they drew closer. As soon as Chad and Sonny walked towards the sign up desk near the rink, the paparazzi moved closer to them. "Do you think they know already?" Sonny whispered to him. "They can't know. No one's said anything." Chad replied looking uncertain.

"Well, they're waiting for someone." Sonny replied.

Ten minutes later, she and Chad got on the ice and started skating. Well, Chad started skating and Sonny wobbled around. Chad put his hand round her waist to steady her. That's when the paparazzi started to take pictures. Chad glared at the cameras and helped steady Sonny again. Once Sonny got the hang off it, she managed to stay up right just by holding his hand. The paparazzi never stopped taking pictures. Sonny was getting annoyed. Why couldn't they just go away? But as Sonny and Chad skated past, one camera's bright light flashed in Sonny's eyes and she lost her balance. She slipped and fell over.

"Sonny! Are you ok?" Chad helped her get back up. She rubbed her sore eyes.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Sonny moaned and rubbed her back too.

"Can you just go away? Your not helping." Chad growled at the paparazzi. The one with the flashing camera stepped back and turned to walk away from the edge of the ice rink.

"Are you sure you're ok? Chad asked again for the thousandth time when Sonny winced as she got into the car. Her back still ached a bit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a bump." Sonny said reassuringly.

"Stupid paparazzi." Chad muttered.

Once they got back to Sonny's dressing room, Chad pulled Sonny to a stop before they went in.

"Before you ask me if I'm ok again, I'm fine." Sonny grinned.

"Am I that predictable?" Chad laughed. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and she put her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately and then they broke apart. "Night Chad" Sonny smiled.

"Night Sonny," Chad replied and kissed her softly again. "Miss you already." He teased and winked.

"Bye." Sonny chuckled and closed the door gently as he walked away.

Sonny woke up the next morning to a throbbing ache in her back. _Guess that did come keen, _Sonny thought and rubbed her back. Today was a busy day again. She and Tawni had a sketch this morning and one in the afternoon too. She ate her breakfast slowly, thinking about the long day ahead.

Lunch was pretty much the same as yesterday, except there were more glares from Chad's cast and Rose was sitting as far away as possible from Mike.

"Did something happen between Rose and Mike?" Sonny asked Chad shyly. She knew it wasn't her business, but she seemed to like Rose and felt worried about her.

Chad shrugged. "They broke up or something. They really hate each other." Chad replied. As if on cue, Rose stood up and walked over to Chad and the rest of the So Randoms.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you mind if I sat here with you lot? I can't stand it over there." Rose asked, clearly troubled.

"Sure." Sonny replied patting the space next to her.

"Thank you." Rose breathed.

"A the lunch went on, Sonny found herself chatting happily with Rose. She was a nice girl. Not snobby like she thought she would be. Sonny told Rose about the party she was planning and Rose offered to help that afternoon. Jess was arriving in three days, on Saturday, so there was still a bit to do. Unfortunately, a lot couldn't happen until the actual day. But Sonny planned to get as much as possible done before hand.

That evening, Rose, Tawni, Chad and Sonny got all the chairs and tables into the hall ready for the party. Tawni and Rose had also become friends after a long conversation on nail varnish had come up while they were laying the tablecloths. After about half an hour, Sonny swore she could hear clicking and Chad said he could hear it too.

After Sonny had thanked Rose for her help and as kissed Chad goodbye, she could hear the clicking again. Sonny scanned the room, soon enough she found two paparazzi taking pictures by the door, trying to hide behind the frame.

"Excuse me!" Sonny shouted. "You can't be in here. It's out of bounds." Sonny began to walk towards them. Both men turned and ran off before she reached them. "Weird." Sonny murmured.

She had expected their relationship to go public, but paparazzi in the building? Someone let them in and she didn't know who, or why.

Eventually she and Tawni went back to their dressing room. As Sonny opened their door, they saw a magazine on the floor and picked it up. She gasped in horror as she looked at it. There, on the front page was a picture of her and Chad kissing. She read the title:

TEENAGE LOVE? OR HOLLYWOOD'S SONSHINE LOOKING FOR SOME ACTION?

Read inside for details!

Sonny heard Tawni gasp as she read the title too. Sonny skipped through the pages only to find a massive two-page spread about Chad and Sonny. Splashed all over the place where pictures of her and Chad at the ice-rink and tonight, only and hour ago.

"That was fast!" Tawni exclaimed worriedly.

"They were waiting for the right picture." Sonny groaned as she looked back at the front page. "Tawni, someone's doing this. Someone's telling them. They were at the rink as well, someone must off told them we'd be there. And tonight, the paparazzi had to know where we were, and someone let them in!" Sonny got more and more worried as she ranted on.

"Sonny, I don't think one person is doing this." Tawni clued Sonny seriously, putting her arm around her.

Just then it clicked. What group of people wanted Chad and Sonny broken up? She had a pretty good idea who.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Still got some stuff up my sleeve. Keep reading please!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Any idea's would be great!**

**Rebel's Girl =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm enjoying writing this story so much! Hope you're enjoying reading it!**

**Special thanks to _SparkleInTheSun_ and _ImaginationBird_ for their support and complements!**

Also, true words _CaseyCupcake! _They should! Your review had me in histerics. 

**_Discalimer: Once again, i do not own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Sonny went to find Chad. She showed him the magazine.

"What!" He exclaimed looking at the information in the magazine. "Stupid idiots." Chad growled. "Always in everyone else's business."

"Chad, this isn't what I'm worried about. Someone let them into the studio in the first place. Tawni told me she doesn't think this is the work of just one person. Who ever it is obviously wants to break us up." Sonny informed him.

"Your right." Chad replied. Just then, Rose came running down the corridor.

"There you are!" she shouted out of breath.

"What is it?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"Mike." Rose grunted angrily. "I overheard him on the set. He was talking to Dylan. He was saying how good the plan went." Rose paused for a breath. "I kept listening and Mike he said 'it's was a good idea to let the paparazzi in last night.' And that they got the perfect photo. Also that It was money well spent." Rose told Chad with a confused look. She hadn't seen the magazine. Chad passed her it. "Oh my God! This is awful." She said scanning the two page-spread. "Mike did this?" She asked unhappily. She passed Chad the magazine back.

"Sound's like it." Chad said angrily.

A light turned on in Rose's head. "Oh yeah! And you know that Cassie?" Rose asked.

Chad nodded.

"Well, Mike told her to try and kiss you so he could get a picture and tell Sonny you were cheating on her." Rose said.

"Ok, he's in for it." Chad said and threw the magazine on the floor. Rose and Sonny exchanged worried looks and followed Chad to the MacKenzie Falls studio, set 2.

Mike was standing chatting to Cassie. She stared at Chad when he came in and walked off. Mike turned around.

"I told you to leave it." Chad said menacingly.

Mike was lost for words. Then he seemed to notice Rose.

"You! You told him!" Mike pointed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! You're fired!" Chad said shouted. He smiled internally as he thought about his and Mr. Condor's strong relationship. He would fire anyone Chad said was rubbish and was effecting the show.

"But…" Mike stammered. He obviously thought Chad was joking when he said he'd fire him.

"I want you out of here by tomorrow." Chad ordered.

Mike stared in disbelief and stormed off to his dressing room.

This morning, So Random and MacKenzie Falls didn't have anything on, so, Rose, Portlyn, Chad, Sonny and Tawni all got things ready for the party that was in two days. Sonny had made invitations her free time and printed them all off, ready to be handed out. There were 58 people in total. Sonny was pleased. She wanted this to be a big party. After all, that's the fun of it! And good music, she remembered something.

"Tawni? Did you get all that music we chose out the other day?" Sonny called to her as she hung up some shiny blue tinsel. Why she was putting up tinsel in the middle of summer, she'd never know. But that was Tawni.

"Yeah! It's on my iPod. We can just plug it in on the day." Tawni called back. Sonny put her thumbs up to her and continued organising the invitations.

"Chad? Portlyn? Will you hand these out at lunch? We see everyone else during stage time." Sonny explained, showing them a pile of invites and they both nodded. After another hour, the hall looked perfect. The lights were still hanging perfectly from when Tawni and Portlyn had done them and with Tawni's tinsel hug in between it looked lovely. Chad had set up the lights and the disco ball, which after a few minor adjustments, were up and running now too. Rose had placed the knifes and forks on every table and left space in the middle for snacks and drinks.

Everything was coming together and now she couldn't wait. It was Thursday morning. Jess arrived late tomorrow afternoon and the party was on the Saturday evening. Chad, Portlyn and Rose left early for lunch, as they had a rehearsal straight after and they needed to hand out the invitations first. Sonny and Tawni were left with nothing to do for a few hours after lunch. Their sketch was only a short one and once they had done it, their afternoon was free.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tawni asked Sonny.

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "Shopping!" They said together.

Lunch passed quickly and so did their sketch, before they knew it, the girls were walking down the high street looking for their favourite shops.

"Oh my God!" Tawni squealed. "My favourite store is having a sale!" Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her into the shop.

Sonny looked around as Tawni began throwing tons of dresses and tops at an assistant who had offered to help. This wasn't really Sonny's sort of shop. Everything was pink or frilly. She definitely wanted a dress. But she had to find the right one. At the end of the shop she saw some almost red dresses. She decided to look there. Red was more her colour. As she scanned through the dresses, she spotted one. She raced into a changing room to try it on. The dress was tight at the top and hugged her body. From the hip, it puffed out into layers of red netting and silk. She looked like a princess. She'd always liked red, it brought out her chocolate eyes and made her hair look shiny. She knew it was right. Sonny picked up some red jewellery she saw hanging on a stand on her way out of the dressing room and joined Tawni at the counter.

"I found one!" Sonny said happily. Tawni grinned and looked at the price tag, "Yeah! And 25% off too!" She laughed. Sonny felt closest to Tawni when they were shopping, it was easy to relate to her. After Tawni had bought her 6 dresses and 5 tops, Sonny paid for her things and they set of home. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a very fun few days.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This chapter was a bit shorter =P**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya!**

**Hope everyone like this chapter.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel.**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

SPOV

Sonny and Chad waited at the airport for Jessica. Chad had offered to drive her and she jumped at the chance. All they had to do know was wait. Half an hour later, Sonny saw a friendly face she recognised.

"JESS!" Sonny yelled in excitement as her best friend ran towards her. She dropped her bags and ran into Sonny and hey hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much! I can't believe I'm in Hollywood!" Jess screamed excitedly as they jumped up and down on the spot.

"I no!" Sonny shouted happily back. Chad picked up Jess' bags while the girls hugged. Sonny looked over at Chad who was grinning at her and shaking his head. The girls regained control and Jess turned around to fetch her bags. It was then Sonny realised she had forgotten to tell Jess something very important. She hadn't told her about Chad. Jess stopped dead and stared at the blonde boy in front of her that was carrying her bags.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" Jess stifled a scream by putting her hand over her mouth. Chad raised his eyebrows at Sonny. Sonny smiled awkwardly back and pulled Jess' arm so she could talk to her privately.

"What's he doing here? What… why… huh?" Jess stuttered.

"I kinda forgot to mention something on the phone." Sonny started.

"Oh really?" Jess said sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, me and Chad are dating." Sonny said. She hadn't had to tell anyone before. They had all guessed.

Jess' jaw hung open and she stifled another scream. "You're going out with Chad!" Jess screamed quietly.

"Yeah." Sonny grinned. She forgot how excitable her friend got. But she had to admit that she was enjoying herself.

They walked back over to Chad who was now leaning against the wall waiting. Jess smiled politely. "Thanks Chad." She took one of her own bags while Chad carried the other two. They walked back to the car, put Jess' bags in the boot and the two girls climbed into the back to catch up on the way home. When they arrived, the two girls got the bags out the back and began walking towards the studios. Just as Jess went through the door, Sonny felt an arm around her waist pull her back. She turned around to face Chad.

"I like your friend. She reminds me of you." Chad laughed.

"Good. Then you'll get on." She laughed. He held her cheek and he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back willingly.

"Come on you two." Jess' voice laughed from the doorway. They broke apart but Chad kept his arm around her waist. Sonny blushed.

"You need to tell me where to go, _before_ I break something." Jess joked walking back inside.

"Yep, definitely like you." Chad joked and kissed her cheek. She laughed and they walked inside.

Chad whispered to Sonny that he'd be double-checking all the stuff for the party while Jess settled into the guest bedroom in the dressing room. Jess looked around as she walked into the prop room and then into the dressing room, taking everything in. Sonny introduced Jess to Tawni, and they got along straight away because the first thing Jess had said was: "Wow, your even prettier in person."

Flattery was Sonny's way to get through to Tawni as well.

Once Jess was settled in, Sonny asked her if she had bought some nice clothes with her.

"Yeah, here they are." Jess pulled out a long black dress. It was sleek and tight, perfect to show off her slim figure. It had a line of diamonte from the top right strap to the hem on the left side of the dress. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Was all Sonny could say.

"Well, you said something 'fancy'." Jess reminded her.

"No, this is perfect Jess." Sonny agreed.

"So, are you going to tell me what it's for yet?" Jess prompted.

"Oh, no. It's a surprise." Sonny grinned.

The next morning went really quickly and just after lunch, Sonny decided she was going to tell Jess about the party now.

"Jess!" She called into the spare room.

"Yeah!" She called back and came jogging into Sonny's room.

"I'm gonna tell you what that dress is for." Sonny grinned.

"Really! I've been going insane!" Jess laughed and sat on the end of Sonny's bed waiting.

"Well, you know it's your birthday coming up…" Sonny added suspense.

"Yeah…!" Jess ushered.

"We're going to throw a party for you!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Seriously! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jess cried and hugged her best friend. "I'm having a birthday party in Hollywood!" She exclaimed. Just then, Tawni walked in.

"I'm guessing you've told her then." Tawni grinned at Jess. Sonny nodded, smiling back.

"Tawni helped too Jess." Sonny added.

"Thanks Tawni!" Jess jumped up and gave her a hug. Tawni returned it and laughed. "Wow, you are so much like Sonny!"

She laughed. "I know!"

Sonny, Tawni, Jess, Portlyn, Rose and Chad went to get the party up and running. They carried all the food in and Chad got the lights on and the disco ball spinning. Tawni plugged in her iPod, ready to press play and the six rushed off to get ready before everyone started arriving.

Jess and Sonny got changed into their dresses and complimented each other before going to see how Tawni was doing. She was wearing a light pink, strapless dress that puffed out at the hip like a ballerina and trailed to the floor like a waterfall. It was covered in glitter and sparkled whenever she moved. Sonny and Jess stared in awe.

"What do you think?" Tawni asked.

"Beautiful!" Jess nodded and Sonny grinned.

"Amazing" She approved. Tawni's face split into a huge smile. She hooked one of her arms through Sonny's and the other through Jess'.

"Lets go!" She grinned.

They got to the party just as people started to arrive. Sonny jogged up to the stage to put the iPod on and the tunes blasted out. The lights came on and the disco ball started spinning. She turned around to see Chad coming out from the back of the stage.

"You look gorgeous." Chad smiled. She looked him over, he was wearing a black tux with a white tie. The black suit made his blonde hair seem even lighter and more amazing, and the tux jacket showed off his broad shoulders. He held out his hand and she took it.

"You look very nice too." She grinned.

They walked back down off the stage to see lots more people had arrived. Tawni and Jess were walking around to each group and chatting generally and introducing herself. Everyone seemed to be enjoying them selves. Sonny noticed Portlyn and Rose were dancing with two guys from MacKenzie Falls. They looked amazing too. Chad and Sonny danced together, enjoying the music and the beat. Sonny put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"Thanks for helping me make this party happen Chad. I couldn't have done it without you." Sonny smiled appreciatively.

"No problem." Chad smiled and lowered his head to hers. He kissed her softly as the music swirled around them. Sonny felt totally along with him. She didn't care if anyone was watching. The music grew into a slower song and they swayed to the music.

"I can see you two are still together then." An arrogant voice grunted next to them. They broke apart. Sonny had to blink twice. This had to be a dream, no way he was really here. Chad tightened his grip around Sonny's waist and glared at the boy in front of them.

"What are you doing here James! I told you to never come back!" Sonny yelled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everyone. This is my last chapter =[**

**But i hope you like it! Ithink it's makes a nice ending. =D**

**If you have enjoyed this story, please check out my new one!! =P  
**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You always made me smile, this story was for you.**

**_Discalimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**I hope everyone loves my last Chapter!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

SPOV

"I was invited." James said coolly.

"What! No you weren't!" Sonny shouted. She was glad the music was so loud because she felt like shrieking at him. How _dare _he come back? After all he'd done to her? And to Tawni?

"Yes I was. Someone from MacKenzie Falls invited me." James snapped.

"Who?" Chad demanded.

"Mike." James snapped cockily.

Chad glared at Mike. "Mike was fired. So, now you are officially uninvited." Chad growled.

Confusion flickered across James' face for one second and then he smirked.

"It doesn't matter, a girl told me I could stay anyway." James replied.

"Which girl?" Sonny asked, but she felt she knew the answer. James scanned the crowd of people and pointed at a slim girl wearing a silk black dress.

"No!" Sonny yelled at him. He jumped slightly.

"James, leave now before we _make_ you." Chad said threateningly.

Sonny was still looking at Jess. She wasn't strong enough to cope with being dumped by someone like James. You know what happened to Tawni, of all people. But Jess noticed Sonny staring and walked over. Damn it.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

James smiled and winked at her. She blushed. No!

Sonny grabbed Jess' arm and they walked out into the hall, away from the music.

"Listen to me Jess, don't fall for him! He's a really bad guy. He dumped Tawni and me. Then had the nerve to ask me out again in front of Chad." Sonny ushered.

Jess' face fell. "Really? Surely it wasn't that bad." Jess replied.

"Oh, it was. Take my advice. I never took Tawni's when she warned me and he dumped me. He always dumps you in the end." Sonny said angrily.

"Oh." Jess said. She was silent for a minute. "Okay, I trust you." She smiled.

Sonny sighed, relieved.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Jess, especially by_ him._" Sonny said.

Jess smiled. "Come on, lets not miss anymore of the party." Jess linked arms with Sonny and they walked back into the party. They both stopped at the sight when they returned. The music had been stopped and Chad's bouncer was standing next to him and Tawni was yelling at him. Her hands were on her hips and she looked furious.

"What's going on?" Jess whispered to Sonny looking worried. The rest of the guests had gathered round the confrontation.

"I don't know, stay here." Sonny said leaving Jess and walking through all the people to stand next to Tawni. "What happened?" Sonny asked Tawni. Tawni just shook her head. She was much too angry to reply.

"I think you should leave James." Chad said coolly. Sonny could see it was taking him a lot of effort not to shout too. The large bouncer stepped forward.

"You'll never take me alive!" James shouted. Tawni couldn't stand it anymore. She stepped forward and smacked James hard around the face. Everyone gasped and it fell silent. "That was never funny." She said disgustedly.

James touched his cheek, still shocked. The bouncer took his arm and dragged him to the door. Someone put the music back on and people dispersed. Tawni marched over to a seat by the stage and sat in it. Sonny took the one next too her. She still was fuming.

"What happened Tawn?" Sonny asked putting a hand on her arm.

"He asked for it." Tawni growled.

"What did he do?" Sonny asked confused.

"He asked me out!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Idiot." Sonny replied. She knew how much Tawni hated James and this just made her snap.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he deserved it." Sonny grinned. Tawni chuckled.

"Yeah, he did." She smiled at Sonny who grinned back. Sonny was usually against any type of violence, but in this case, she had made an exception.

"Tawni!" Jess' voice called from in the crowd.

"Over here!" She called back. Jess came through the crowd followed by a very handsome boy.

"I've got someone who wants to meet you." She grinned. She pulled the boy forward to meet Tawni. "Tawni, Ben, Ben, Tawni." She introduced.

Ben took Tawni's hand and kissed it gently.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Tawni smiled back and stood up. "And you." She held his hand and they began to walk towards the dance floor. As Tawni passed Jess, she grinned at her and Jess winked back. The she came to sit next to Sonny.

"Match-maker me!" Jess laughed. Sonny hugged her friend. "Speaking of which, I've left _my_ dance partner on the floor. See you later." She grinned and walked back into the crowd of people.

Sonny rested her head back on the stage and breathed deeply. What a crazy night! Jess seemed to be enjoying herself, and Tawni could possibly have a new guy in her life, one that would treat her properly. So it had turned out good in the end.

Chad's handsome face appeared in front of her and she stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she hugged him tightly. It felt so right to be in his arms. She pulled apart enough to see his face. "Tonight has turned out perfect, in the end." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Perfect."

Sonny looked deep into his crystal blue eyes. "I love you." She said honestly.

He smiled back. "I love you too."

Chad bent his head down to kiss her softly.

_The perfect end to a perfect night. _She thought happily.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please read my new story! ...Sonny With A Chance of Living A Lie...**

**I love everyone who reviewed! A special thanks too:**

**_Imagination Bird - _For all her brilliant idea's and imense support. **

**_SparkleInTheSun - _For always reviewing and making me proud of writing this story.**

**_CaseyCupcake - _For always making me laugh and enjoying reading you reviews.**

**_ - _For being such a sweetie.**

**_AnimelovinkiDD - _For all the tips and suggestions. **

**To everyone else - thank you so much!!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Please tell me what you thought of my last Chapter!**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


End file.
